


True love is more effective than science anyway

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: NaNoWriMo 2k17 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff is so much easier to write when you only ship the platonically, It turns out cute though, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Pidgance Fluff, Pidge turns into a dragon, True Love's Kiss, Whichever you wanna call it, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Pidge gets shot by a mysterious Galran laser on an experimental weapons base. The others insist she's fine, but...Lance is worried, who knew what that thing did?





	True love is more effective than science anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! A day late! I'm sorry, this turned out a tad longer than I planned. I'll post the next one, Latte Pool Games in a few hours once I finish, I've already got a bit I wrote on the way home.

In the heat of battle, Pidge got shot.

Pidge. Got shot.

/PIDGE/

Lance’s blood boiled as he shot round after round into the fallen Galra. Satisfied that the purple bastard was dead, he ran to where Pidge lay, wounded.

“Pidge?” He bit his lip and dusted a hand across her cheek, “Pidge, if you’re dead, I swear-”

Pidge groaned. “Not dead. Kinda sore though, ‘M not really sure what that thing did, but it doesn’t feel good.” She groaned again and wrapped her arms around Lance’s neck. “Carry me, Beanpole.”

Despite the stress, he exhaled in amusement. Whatever’d happened, she was alert enough to make fun of him. That had to be a good sign, right? He looked around to make sure the others had things under control before hoisting her in his arms and heading towards Blue. “Coran, could you get a healing pod ready? Pidge got shot with something and we’re not sure what, but I’m on my way back with her.”

“Alright. I’ll have it ready when you get back.” Coran said, worry evident through the static of the comm. Pidge was like family to all of them. She was easily everyone’s favorite, and though Lance was still a bit upset it wasn’t himself, Pidge was special in ways no one else could be.

The strange thing was, Lance wasn’t always sure if the others could even see it.

Lance stumbled over a rock, jostling Pidge. He winced as she did, mumbling apologies. She was nearly unconscious, so she probably couldn’t hear him, but “Sorry,” tumbled out of his mouth anyway.

“S’okay..” She slurred, eyes hazy with pain. Lance tried to ignore how much effort it took for her to focus on him.

“You’re going to be fine.” Lance promised, cradling her closer. They were entering the cockpit and Lance did his best not to disturb her too much as he sat down and took off back to the castle.

X X X X X X X X X X X

“She’s going to be fine. You don’t have to pace so much.” Keith huffed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the medbay wall, waiting with the others as Pidge remained in the healing pod.

“You don’t know that!” Lance cried, frustrated, “That was an experimental weapons base! That could’ve been anything they shot her with!”

Shiro came up behind him, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. “Pidge will be fine. She’s stronger than she looks, Lance, she can handle a shot. We understand you’re worried; we all are, but that’s not going to help Pidge get better.”

Lance nodded. Shiro was right. He was always right, but Lance couldn’t help but worry. Pidge was like- what was she like? She wasn’t a sister to him, that was more Allura. Hunk was his best friend. Shiro was his -idol- er, mentor. Keith was his rival. So what was Pidge? He furrowed his brow. Of course, he would end up pondering the depths of his relationship with her just as she’d possibly stared death in the face.

The pod glimmered before opening to reveal a slightly dazed, but mostly unharmed Pidge.

“Pidge!” The entire room shouted in unison, coming in for a group hug.

“Guys!” Pidge shouted, attempting to squirm away, “You’re suffocating me! Let me go!” She wriggled.

“We’re just glad you’re alright.” Shiro smiled.

“Yeah! We were so scared you were a gonner!” Hunk added, “Lance couldn’t even sit down.”

Lance blushed. “Hunk! That’s not- er-” How did he even respond to that?

Allura frowned, looking at Pidge’s neck. “What’s that green stuff?”

“What green stuff?” Pidge asked, freezing in place/

Lance brushed the greenish flakes forming on her neck, feeling them between his fingers. “They’re like… scales. Shouldn’t the pod have healed anything like this?”

Coran shrugged. “The pods were built to heal any injuries or illnesses that we Alteans knew of 10,000 years ago. It’s possible that the Galra have invented something we could not have prepared for back then. We should run some tests.” He nodded at the others, implying that they needed to leave.

“Are you going to be alright?” Lance worried, not wanting to go.

Pidge groaned. “Lance, I’ll be fine! It’s probably nothing.”

It wasn’t. Lance knew that. Whatever it was it was Galra-made and still in testing. Anything could happen. “Alright.” He looked at his feet and slowly walked out, leaving Coran and Pidge to do their tests.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X 

Coran frowned and put down the tool. “I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do. This isn’t something we’ve seen before.” He noticed pidge yawning. “Perhaps you should get some rest. It doesn’t appear to be spreading any, so we’ll try again tomorrow.”

Pidge sighed, scratching at the part of her neck. It was kind of dry and scaly, but in comparison it wasn’t any worse than anything else she’d had to put up with in space. She was tired though, maybe a nap would do her good. After all, whatever this green rash was didn’t even show up on their scanners, so maybe it would just go away on its own. Either way, a nap would be nice. She headed back to her bedroom, careful to avoid running into any of her teammates, and got into bed, falling asleep instantly.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

When Pidge didn’t come out of her room the next morning Coran told the paladins not to worry/ They’d been up late running every test they could think of and she had been exhausted. She was simply sleeping in, everything was fine.

Everything was decidedly NOT fine, and Pidge didn’t just ‘sleep in’. Lance had known her for going on two years now and he’d never once seen her sleep past seven in the morning. They might be in space, but her sleeping habits didn’t just /change/ like that.

Lance knocked on her door. “Pidge! I know you’re awake, are you alright? What’s going on?”

Pidge whimpered from inside. “Lance, go away! I’m fine, I just- Just leave me alone, I need to figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” Lance frowned. What was going on? “Pidge, what’s happening in there?”

“Go away, lance! I’m fine!” Pidge shouted.

No she wasn’t, that liar.   
“Pidge! I know you’re awake, are you alright? What’s going on?”

 

Pidge whimpered from inside. “Lance, go away! I’m fine, I just- Just leave me alone, I need to figure this out.”

 

“Figure what out?” Lance frowned. What was going on? “Pidge, what’s happening in there?”

 

“Go away, lance! I’m fine!” Pidge shouted.

 

No she wasn’t, that liar. 

“I’m coming in, whether you like it or not!” Lance hollered, shoving the door open and gasping.

“Don’t look at me!” Pidge squealed, covering her face with her hands -er- claws.

She was- she looked like- “You’re a dragon!” He grinned. “I mean, that’s not good, we should really change you back but you’re a /dragon/! How cool is that!” He knelt down next to her. “It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Pidge growled at him. “I’m GREEN, Lance. I’m green, I’m scaly, I have weird /claw/ things! I’m a freak! This isn’t cool, it’s horrifying!”

“It’s a little cool. C’mon, when have we ever seen anything like this before? Aren’t you always the one who likes weird science stuff? I mean, you have /wings/ for goodness sake!”

“Don’t remind me.” Pidge wrapped her long tail around herself, tucking her limbs underneath herself like a cat. “What are we supposed to tell the others?”

Lance shrugged. “If you want we could try to figure something out before the others start to wonder what’s going on. Maybe it’s like a fairytale! We could find you a prince charming, kiss you back to normal.” Lance winked.

Pidge hissed at him. “If you ever make that joke again I will strangle you. In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a dragon, not a frog, and some ‘prince charming’ isn’t going to cure this.”

“You don’t know that!” Lance protested. “A kiss from a handsome prince can cure anything!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m going to assume you’re referring to yourself, and in that case either kiss me and get it over with or drop it already and we’ll find an actual solution.” She huffed, scratching at her scales.

Lance’s eyes widened. Had she actually just offered to let him kiss her? “You sure?” He squeaked.

“Unless you’d consider dropping the matter entirely and seeking a more scientific method.” Pidge sighed.

Lance smirked and pressed a kiss to her mouth, quickly drawing back so he didn’t push her.

What he didn’t expect, was her slowly beginning to revert back to her human form.

“You’ve GOT to be kidding me!” Pidge stared down at her hands, turning from claws and scales to fingers and skin before her eyes. “That /worked/!”

Lance grinned confidently. “I told you didn’t I? True love’s kiss will heal anything!”

Pidge cocked her eyebrow. “True love, huh?” She leaned in for another quick kiss. “I like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's prompt is Shatt, at the garrison. Today's prompt will be posted when I finish it, hopefully not more than a few hours.


End file.
